schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Physics
New York City Lab School students in Mr. GK's physics classes who have worked on these Wiki pages: Everything was put in alphabetical order by last name, just note that (sorry guys, it was really bothering me that it was disorganized) - Taylor Seniors 2006 * Alex and Ali (Velocity) * Dara (Banked Turns) * Darryn and Lia (Centripetal acceleration) * Emily and Val (Power in physics) * James and Serlina Yu (Newton's Law of Universal Gravitation) * Jesse and Leo (Momentum) * Kaitlin and Danielle (Everything Waves: Sound) * Lauren and Stephanie (Stuff) * Michael (Left hand rules) * Newton (Properties of magnets and motors and Electromagnets and motors) * The Big 3 (Series circuits) * Tim (Vectors) Seniors 2007 * Rafi Arefin (Static Electricity) * Alvaro Atienza (Black Holes) * Jemma Brown (Simple Harmonic Motion) * Benjy Bruno (Newton's third law) * Wendy Chin (Radioactive Decay) * Emily Cooper (Acceleration) * Steven David (Luminous and Magnetic Flux) * Dana Davis (Primary and Secondary Colors) * Krina Desai ( Series and parallel circuits) * Sofia Dubitsky (Kepler's First Law) * Tarek Emara (Time) * Katy Eng (Voltmeter) * Lindsey Filowitz (Strong Nuclear Force) * Suzie Finkel (Electric Motors Do Work!) * Fernando Fiorentino (Lasers) * Jenna Fritsche (Pulleys) * Helene Geramian (Friction) * Aniket Ghanashyam (Average Velocity & Average Acceleration) * Stefanie Greenberg (Electric Motors) * Madi Guss (Law of Universal Gravitation) * Ondine Harris (Ohm's Law 2) * Jennifer Huang (Relationships (Direct, Linear, Etc) Graphs, Best-Fit Lines) * Rebekka Idesis (Newton's Third Law of Motion) * Kyla Jacobs (Graphical Vector Addition) * Sarah Kaleko (Strings and Music) * Magda Kelleher (Ohm's Law) * Gregory Kimmel (Average Velocity and Acceleration) * Kaye Kirschner (Loudness) * Katherine Konecky (Centrifugal Force) * Alanna Kowalski (Snell's Law) * Vladimir Lackovic (Centrifugal force) * George Lai (Absorption and Emission Spectra) * Tiffany Lam (Conservation of Energy) * Victor Lee (Momentum Conservation: Explosions) * Sonia Lessuck (Force Diagrams) * Allison Lehrer (weight) * Jennifer Li (Absolute Zero) * Kelly Lin (Dispersion) * Britt Lockhart(Specific Heat) * Zoe Lutz (Piezoelectricity) * Ruthie Macdonald (Cavendish Experiment) * Eran Malach (Ammeter) * Eric Mei (Mass) * Rolan Meyer (Tranverse and Longitudinal Waves) * Adelina Molina (Vectors && Scalars ♥) * Mike Naraine (Millikan Oil Drop Experiment) * Francesca Nieves (Force) * Mohamed Nouh © (Len'z Law) * Anny Oberlink (Coordinate Systems) * Fjolla Osmanaj (Vectors) * Adam Papilsky (Voltage and Electric Potential) * Laine Pelka (Orders of Magnitude, Unit Prefixes) * Emira Perezic (Physics Power) * Zak Perris (Velocity and Speed) * Nell Peyser (Scientific Notation, Unit Conversions) * Sarah Poley (Mirrors) * Micheal Rai (Neutrino) * Taylor Reckhow (Momentum: Collisions) * Alex Rich (Banked Turns) * Vida Rivera (Newton's First Law) * Mohamed Salem (Annhilation and the wonders of Antimatter) * Samantha Saly (Total Internal Reflection) * Greta Sanford (Real and Photo images) * Gianna Santos (Kepler's Second Law) * David Schmutzer (Motion Graphs) * Zach Schwam (Nuclear Fission) * Eli Seidman (Levers) * Eric Sherman (Pipes! and no, not the one's for smoking) * Jake Silver (Alternating Currents) * Jana Simon (Electric Current) * Alle Singer (The Quark Theory) * Katie Starer (Electromagnets) * Chelsea Steiner (The 5 Wave Properties) * Eugene Suh (Buoyancy & Archimedes' Principle) * Sophia Suppa (Units of Measurement) * Robert Townley - (Van De Graaff Generator) (Plus I fixed this page. E.C. maybe?) * Jonathan Trope (Forces) * Chelsea Turowsky (Photoelectric Effect) * Kathy Vasquez (Distance and Displacement) * Lucas Verga (Bernoulli's Principle) * May Wong (Impulse-Momentum Theorem) * James and Serlina Yu (Newton's Law of Universal Gravitation) * Yuan Yuan (Center of Mass) * Andriani Zainuddin (Bohr's Model) * Kevin Nunez (Air Resistence) * Some person stuck this at the bottom of the page...I think it was Bertha-Mae(Electric Current2)Ryan Mellinger Kinetic Energy*Ryan Mellinger (Kinetic Energy)Ryan Mellinger Kinetics Energy ** Category: [[Category: [[category:physics